Let's Eat! (video)/Gallery
Gallery JeffSleepinginLet'sEat!.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinLet'sEat!.jpg|Jeff waking up TheWigglesinLet'sEat!.jpg|The Wiggles MurrayinLet'sEat!OpeningSequence.jpg|Murray in opening sequence JeffinLet'sEat!OpeningSequence.jpg|Jeff in opening sequence AnthonyinLet'sEat!OpeningSequence.jpg|Anthony in opening sequence SaminLet'sEat!OpeningSequence.jpg|Sam in opening sequence CaptainFeatherswordinLet'sEat!OpeningSequence.jpg|Captain in opening sequence DorothyinLet'sEat!OpeningSequence.jpg|Dorothy in opening sequence WagsinLet'sEat!OpeningSequence.jpg|Wags in opening sequence HenryinLet'sEat!OpeningSequence.jpg|Henry in opening sequence MentalAsAnythinginLet'sEat!.jpg|Mental as Anything MicConwayinLet'sEat!OpeningSequence.jpg|Mic Conway in opening sequence PaulFieldinLet'sEat!OpeningSequence.jpg|Paul Field in opening sequence TomMcGlynninLet'sEat!OpeningSequence.jpg|Tom McGlynn in opening sequence KathleenWarrenasAuntNellie.jpg|Kathleen Warren as Aunt Nellie TheWigglesLogoinLet'sEat!.jpg|The Wiggles Logo Let'sEat!TitleCard.jpg|Title card JeffinLet'sEat!.jpg|"Let's cook." MartinPlaza.jpg|"Let's cook." AnthonyinLet'sEat!.jpg|"Let's eat." AnthonyandRegMombassa.jpg|Anthony and Reg RegMombassa.jpg|"Let's eat." MurrayinLet'sEat!.jpg|"Let's growl." MurrayandPeterO'Doherty.jpg|Murray and Peter PeterO'Doherty.jpg|"Let's growl." SaminLet'sEat!.jpg|"Let's work." GreedySmith.jpg|"Let's work." Let'sCook-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding fruit Let'sCook.jpg|"Let's Cook" (starring Mental As Anything) AnthonyPlayingDrumsinLet'sEat!.jpg|Anthony playing the drums CaptainFeatherswordandGreedySmith.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Greedy Smith MurrayandMartinPlaza.jpg|Murray & Martin Plaza playing guitars GreedySmithPlayingOrgan.jpg|Greedy playing organ RegMombassaPlayingRedFenderJazzmasterGuitar.jpg|Reg playing Red Fender Jazzmaster guitar PeterO'DohertyPlayingFenderBassGuitar.jpg|Peter playing Fender bass guitar CaptainFeatherswordandRegMombassa.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Reg CaptainFeatherswordandMartinPlaza.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Martin JeffandMartinPlaza.jpg|Jeff and Martin JeffandPeterO'Doherty.jpg|Jeff and Peter SamandPeterO'Doherty.jpg|Sam and Peter SamandGreedySmith.jpg|Sam and Greedy MurrayandGreedySmith.jpg|Murray and Greedy MichaelMacFaddenandJadeSantilli.jpg|Michael and Jade CaptainFeatherswordinLet'sEat!.jpg|Captain Feathersword JeffandDorothyinLet'sEat!.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy SamandAnthonyinLet'sEat!.jpg|Sam and Anthony SamandRegMombassa.jpg|Sam and Reg SamandCaptainFeatherswordinLet'sEat!.jpg|Sam, Greedy, and Captain Feathersword MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinLet'sEat!.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword AnthonyandMartinPlaza.jpg|Anthony and Martin JeffandAnthonyinLet'sEat!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony JeffEatingPancakes.jpg|Jeff eating pancakes PeterO'DohertyEatingSpaghetti.jpg|Peter eating spaghetti AnthonyEatingFruitSaladinLet'sEat!.jpg|Anthony eating fruit salad WagsandSaminLet'sEat!.jpg|Wags and Sam MurrayEatingCake.jpg|Murray eating cake MartinPlazaEatingSandwich.jpg|Martin eating sandwich GreedySmithEatingWaffles.jpg|Greedy eating waffles DorothyinLet'sEat!.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinLet'sEat!.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordandPeterO'Doherty.jpg|Captain and Peter SamandMartinPlaza.jpg|Sam and Martin TheProfessionalWigglesinLet'sEat!.jpg|The Professional Wiggles MurrayandJeffinLet'sEat!.jpg|Murray and Jeff SamEatingWatermelon.jpg|Sam eating watermelon RegMombassaEatingRice.jpg|Reg eating rice ClapYourHandsWithDorothy-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy introducing "Clap Your Hands With Dorothy" ClapYourHandsWithDorothy.jpg|"Clap Your Hands With Dorothy" TheWigglesatDorothy'sHouse.jpg|The Wiggles at Dorothy's house TheAwakeWigglesatDorothy'sHouse.jpg|The Awake Wiggles at Dorothy's house JeffatDorothy'sHouse.jpg|Jeff at Dorothy's house JeffandAnthonyatDorothy'sHouse.jpg|Jeff and Anthony at Dorothy's house MondayIsMuffinDay!.jpg|"Monday is Muffin Day!" AnthonyEatingMuffin.jpg|Anthony eating muffin England.jpg|England AnthonyandMurrayinLet'sEat!.jpg|Anthony and Murray JeffandSaminLet'sEat!.jpg|Jeff and Sam EnglandSwings3.jpg|Captain Feathersword swinging on rope SamSingingEnglandSwings.jpg|Sam singing MurrayandJeffPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|Murray and Jeff playing Maton guitars AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinLet'sEat!.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar EnglandSwings.jpg|"England Swings" TheOtherWigglesinLet'sEat!.jpg|The Other Wiggles playing Maton guitars EnglandSwings4.jpg|Wags and Sam riding on bicycle JadeSantilli.jpg|Jade MichaelMacFaddeninLet'sEat!.jpg|Michael MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinLet'sEat!.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar JeffPlayingMatonGuitarinLet'sEat!.jpg|Jeff playing Maton guitar TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinLet'sEat!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword AlabamaJubilee.jpg|"Alabama Jubilee" (starring Mic Conway) TheWigglyDancersinLet'sEat.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers MicConwayinLet'sEat.jpg|Mic Conway TheAwakeWigglesinLet'sEat!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles DeaconJones.jpg|Deacon Jones PossumBrown.jpg|Possum Brown AuntJemima.jpg|Aunt Jemima One-LeggedJoe.jpg|One-Legged Joe JeffPlayingOrgan.jpg|Jeff playing organ AdrianQuinnellinLet'sEat!.jpg|Adrian RachaelAlleninLet'sEat!.jpg|Rachael MeganBoltoninLet'sEat!.jpg|Megan File:NatJobe.jpg|Nat File:JamesArthurChen.jpg|James File:BradCarrollinLet'sEat!.jpg|Brad TheWigglesSingingAlabamaJubilee.jpg|The Wiggles singing MurrayPlayingDobroinLet'sEat!.jpg|Murray playing Dobro File:ChereeWalker.jpg|Cheree LucyStuartinLet'sEat!.jpg|Lucy MicConwayonMegaphone.jpg|Mic Conway on megaphone MicConwayPlayingWashboard.jpg|Mic Conway playing washboard and sound items MicConwayPlayingKazoo.jpg|Mic Conway playing kazoo HaveaLaugh.jpg|"Have a Laugh!" CaptainandAnthonyinLet'sEat!.jpg|Captain and Anthony TheS.SFeatherswordinLet'sEat!.jpg|The Wiggles in front of the S.S Feathersword HaveaLaugh-FunnyFace.jpg|Captain Feathersword making funny face ILoveWafflesintheMorning.jpg|"I Love Waffles in the Morning" TuesdayIsTacoDay!.jpg|"Tuesday Is Taco Day" SamEatingTaco.jpg|Sam eating taco GoFar,BigRedCar-Prologue.jpg|Anthony in The Big Red Car GoFar,BigRedCar-Prologue2.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car GoFar,BigRedCar.jpg|"Go Far, Big Red Car" BigRedCarinLet'sEat!.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car FairiesClare,LuciaandMaria.jpg|Fairies Clare, Lucia and Maria DorothyandHenryinLet'sEat!.jpg|Dorothy and Henry WagsinLet'sEat.jpg|Wags CaptainFeatherswordandTomMcGlynn.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Tom McGlynn AuntNellie.jpg|Aunt Nellie MicConwayandtheWigglyDancers.jpg|Mic Conway and the Wiggly Dancers OnAuntNellie'sFarm-Prologue.jpg|Murray and Aunt Nellie OnAuntNellie'sFarm.jpg|"On Aunt Nellie's Farm" WagsandAuntNellie.jpg|Wags and Aunt Nellie AuntNelliePlayingMandolin.jpg|Aunt Nellie playing mandolin AuntNelliePlayingAccordion.jpg|Aunt Nellie playing accordion Cook,Captain,Cook!.jpg|"Cook, Captain, Cook!" TheWigglesontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|The Wiggles on the S.S Feathersword SamSingingCook,Captain,Cook!.jpg|Sam singing HaveALaugh(Handstand).jpg|Captain Feathersword doing a handstand WednesdayIsWatermelonDay!.jpg|"Wednesday Is Watermelon Day!" MurrayEatingWatermelon.jpg|Murray eating watermelon Dreidel,Dreidel,Dreidel-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Doctor Johnny Taitz Dr.JohnnyTaitz.jpg|Dr. Johnny Taitz File:Menorah.jpg|A menorah File:HanukkahMenorah.jpg|Hannukah menorah File:Dreidel.jpg|A dreidel Dreidel,Dreidel,Dreidel.jpg|"Dreidel, Dreidel, Dreidel" SamandMurrayinLet'sEat!.jpg|Sam and Murray TomLove-Eatin'-Prologue.jpg|Anthony dressing up as Tom Love-Eatin' TomLove-Eatin'.jpg|"Tom Love-Eatin'" AnthonyEatingOrangeinLet'sEat!.jpg|Anthony eating orange TomLove-Eatin'2.jpg|The Wiggles and the female dancers JeffandLaurenHannaford.jpg|Jeff and Lauren AnthonyEatingPancakes.jpg|Anthony eating pancakes TomLoveEatin'3.jpg|Murray and Anthony AnthonyEatingToast.jpg|Anthony eating toast AnthonyandMikiFieldinLet'sEat!.jpg|Anthony and Miki MikiFieldinLet'sEat!.jpg|Miki Field AnthonyEatingCustard.jpg|Anthony eating custard WagsandAnthonyinLet'sEat!.jpg|Wags and Anthony AnthonyEatingSteak.jpg|Anthony eating steak TomLoveEatin'4.jpg|Sam and Anthony TomLoveEatin'5.jpg|Jeff and Anthony AnthonyEatingHamburger.jpg|Anthony eating hamburger CleanYourTeeth-Let'sEat.jpg|"Clean Your Teeth" SamSingingCleanYourTeeth-2010.jpg|Sam singing MurrayBrushinghisTeeth.jpg|Murray brushing his teeth AnthonyBrushinghisTeeth.jpg|Anthony brushing his teeth JeffBrushinghisTeeth.jpg|Jeff brushing his teeth YellowBird.jpg|"Yellow Bird" CaterinaMeteinLet'sEat!.jpg|Caterina the yellow bird ThursdayIsBratwurstDay!.jpg|"Thursday Is Bratwurst Day!" AnthonyEatingBratwurst.jpg|Anthony eating bratwurst HaveaLaugh2.jpg|The Wiggles in a different position while singing "Have a Laugh!" with Captain Feathersword HaveaLaugh-WackyDance.jpg|Captain Feathersword doing a wacky dance That'sWhatYouCallDigestion-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Mic Conway AnthonyEatingAppleinLet'sEat!.jpg|Anthony eating apple AnthonyDrinkingTea.jpg|Anthony drinking tea That'sWhatYouCallDigestion.jpg|The Wiggles MicConway-That'sWhatYouCallDigestion.jpg|"That's What You Call Digestion" That'sWhatYouCallDigestion2.jpg|The Wiggles playing music File:AnthonyPlayingDruminLet'sEat!.jpg|Anthony playing drum File:TheNonrealisticWigglesinLet'sEat!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles playing music File:SamPlayingHofnerBassGuitar.jpg|Sam playing Hofner bass guitar SoundYourFunkyHorn.jpg|"Sound Your Funky Horn" CaptainFeatherswordPlayingHofnerBassGuitar.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing Hofner bass guitar DorothyPlayingTrumpet.jpg|Dorothy playing trumpet WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinLet'sEat!.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword HenryPlayingBongos.jpg|Henry playing bongo drums WagsPlayingSaxophone.jpg|Wags playing saxophone JeffPlayingKeytar.jpg|Jeff playing key-tar RagMop.jpg|"Rag Mop" JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinLet'sEat!.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard File:SamPlayingMatonGuitarinLet'sEat!.jpg|Sam playing Maton guitar NaazmiJohnstoninLet'sEat!.jpg|Naazmi showing "A" RagMop2.jpg|Wags showing "AB" HenryinLet'sEat!.jpg|Henry showing "ABC" Dorothy,PickRosesWithMe-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy holding roses Dorothy,PickRoseswithMe.jpg|"Dorothy, Pick Roses with Me" TheOtherWigglesPlayingMusicatDorothy'sHouse.jpg|The Other Wiggles playing music at Dorothy's house TheWigglyDancersatDorothy'sHouse.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers ClareFieldinLet'sEat!.jpg|Clare Field DorothyandAnthonyinLet'sEat!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinLet'sEat!.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar JeffPlayingMandolin.jpg|Jeff playing mandolin JeffandDorothyatherHouse.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy at her house FridayIsFishFryDay!.jpg|"Friday Is Fish Fry Day" JeffEatingFish.jpg|Jeff eating fish HaveaLaugh-WobblyWalk.jpg|Captain Feathersword making a wobbly walk SamandTomMcGlynn.jpg|Sam and Tom McGlynn SquidJiggin'Ground-Prologue.jpg|"Let's go squid jigging." TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandTomMcGlynn.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Tom McGlynn CaptainandTomMcGlynnontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Captain and Tom McGlynn on the S.S Feathersword TheProfessionalWigglesontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|The Professional Wiggles on the S.S Feathersword AnthonyontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Anthony on the S.S Feathersword HenryontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Henry fishing on the S.S. Feathersword TheProfessionalWigglesPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|The Professional Wiggles playing Maton electric guitars TomMcGlynnontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Tom on the S.S Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninLet'sEat.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down SquidJiggin'Ground.jpg|"Squid Jiggin' Ground" (starring Tom McGlynn) TheWigglesSingingSquidJiggin'Ground.jpg|The Wiggles singing "Squid Jiggin' Ground" while playing music HenryandTomMcGlynn.jpg|Henry and Tom McGlynn SleepSafe,MyBaby-Prologue.jpg|Paul, Anthony, Bernadette and her baby Levi LeviFrench-Soler.jpg|Levi French-Soler PaulFieldinLet'sEat.jpg|Paul Field giving sleep safety tips SleepSafe,MyBaby.jpg|"Sleep Safe, My Baby" (starring Paul Field) PaulFieldSingingSleepSafe,MyBaby.jpg|Paul singing TheWigglesSingingSleepSafe,MyBaby.jpg|The Wiggles singing WonderfulWags-Prologue.jpg|Sam and Wags TheWigglesandWagsinLet'sEat!.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags WonderfulWags.jpg|Wonderful Wags" TheWigglesSingingWonderfulWags.jpg|The Wiggles playing music MariaFieldandJadeSantelli.jpg|Maria and Jade MichaelMacFaddenandOscarNg.jpg|Michael and Oscar SamPlayingTrumpetinLet'sEat!.jpg|Sam playing trumpet SaturdayIsaSultanaDay!.jpg|"Saturday Is Sultana Day!" SamEatingSultana.jpg|Sam eating sultana WashYourHands-Let'sEat!.jpg|"Wash Your Hands" MariaFieldinLet'sEat!.jpg|Maria washing her hands WashYourHands-Let'sEat!2.jpg|Jeff washing his hands WashYourHands-Let'sEat!3.jpg|Sam washing his hands WashYourHands-Let'sEat!4.jpg|Murray washing his hands File:BongiweMpofu.jpg|Bongiwe SundayIsSandwichDay!.jpg|"Sunday Is Sandwich Day!" MurrayEatingSandwichinLet'sEat!.jpg|Murray eating sandwich Let'sEat-ClosingScene.jpg|The Wiggles closing out File:JeffSleepinginLet'sEat!Epilogue.jpg|"Let's sleep!" Let'sEat!CrewCredits.jpg|Crew Credits Let'sEat!-EndCredits.jpg|End Credits Let'sEat!-SongCredits.jpg|Song Credits 2E3AC224-B0EF-4187-81CD-1C7A56C6A3A9.jpeg 6807852D-2976-423F-9F47-C41E848DC282.jpeg|Endboard Behind the Scenes and Bonus Clips WigglyAsAnything.jpg|"Wiggly As Anything" MurrayinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Murray playing acoustic guitar in Hot Potato Studios SamandAnthonyinHotPotatoRecordingStudios.jpg|Sam and Anthony in Behind the Scenes clip GibsonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Gibson acoustic guitar AnthonyinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony in Behind the Scenes clip AlexKellerinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Alex in Behind the Scenes clip AnthonyFieldandRegMombassa.jpg|Anthony and Reg in Behind the Scenes clip RegMombassainLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Reg Mombassa in Behind the Scenes clip TheNonrealisticWigglesandPaulField.jpg|The Non Realistic Wiggles in Behind the Scenes clip JeffinHotPotatoRecordingStudios.jpg|Jeff in Behind the Scenes clip PeterO'DohertyinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Peter O'Doherty in Behind the Scenes clip MartinPlazainLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Martin Plaza in Behind the Scenes clip MurrayandMartinPlazainLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Murray and Martin Plaza in Behind the Scenes clip Let'sCook-BehindtheScenes.jpg|A Behind the Scenes clip of "Let's Cook" CaptainFeatherswordinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Behind the Scenes clip JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword in Behind the Scenes clip MurrayinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Murray in Behind the Scenes clip PaulFieldinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Paul Field in Behind the Scenes clip GreedySmithinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Greedy Smith in Behind the Scenes clip SaraHaines.jpg|Sara Haines PaulFieldandSaraHaines.jpg|Paul Field and Sara Haines CaterinaMeteinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Caterina in Behind the Scenes clip TheWigglesandMentalasAnything.jpg|The Wiggles and Mental as Anything GoFar,BigRedCar-BehindtheScenes.jpg|A Behind-the-Scenes video clip of "Go Far, Big Red Car" TheWigglesinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Wiggles in Behind the Scenes clip DorothyinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Dorothy in Behind the Scenes clip HenryinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Henry in Behind the Scenes clip WagsinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Wags in Behind the Scenes clip TomMcGlynninLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Tom McGlynn in Behind the Scenes clip AuntNellieinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Aunt Nellie in Behind the Scenes clip TheWigglyDancersinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers in Behind the Scenes clip MicConwayinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Mic Conway in Behind the Scenes clip AnthonyandPaulFieldinYellowBirdTake.jpg|"Yellow Bird: Take 2." Let'sEatBlooper.jpg|"OW!" Let'sEatBlooper2.jpg|"OW!" Let'sEatBlooper3.jpg|Anthony and Paul Field in blooper from "Yellow Bird" Let'sEatBlooper4.jpg|"OW!" Let'sEatBlooper5.jpg|"Ow." ZoeandGemmaVisitTheWiggles.jpg|Bonus Clip: "Zoe and Gemma Visit the Wiggles" Samin2010.jpg|Sam in bonus clip Murrayin2010.jpg|Murray in bonus clip SamandMurrayin2010.jpg|Sam and Murray in bonus clip TheProfessionalWigglesinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|The Professional Wiggles in Hot Potato Studios JeffSleepinginHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Jeff sleeping in Hot Potato Studios JeffWakingUpinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Jeff waking up in Hot Potato Studios Jeffin2010.jpg|Jeff in bonus clip TheAwakeWigglesin2010.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheWiggles,ZoeandGemma.jpg|The Wiggles, Zoe and Gemma in bonus clip MurrayandJeffin2010.jpg|Murray and Jeff in bonus clip CaptainFeatherswordandPaulFieldin2010.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Paul Field TheWigglesin2010.jpg|The Wiggles in bonus clip PaulField,ZoeandGemma.jpg|Paul, Zoe and Gemma CaptainFeatherswordinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Captain Feathersword in bonus clip SamMoranin2010.jpg|Sam in bonus clip #2 EloiseIsabellaMoran.jpg|Sam showing picture his newborn Eloise Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Blooper Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries Category:2010